Forcing the Hand
by Lucia132
Summary: Nightmares exist all over, they can manifest into other things. For Calem, that nightmare was always following him, it took the shape of a handsome Pokémon professor. When Calem's friends are on the roll of uncovering the truth between the young trainer and the professor, will words be said and will anything be done to save the lost poor soul? Yaoi contains rape. Prof Syc x Calem
1. Chapter 1

**Forcing The Hand**

* * *

><p>Hi all! This is my very first fanfic, please read the disclaimer first and comment on the story!<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pokémon series or characters; I do not encourage rape in real life and do not encourage molestation or paedophilia (sexual attraction to children) even if it is in my stories. That is where is should be staying-in stories, it should not be in real life.

Right off the bat there is molestation and semi-rape, the story will be yaoi-if you do not like such things, then please, do not read it. I am not forcing you to read it, this is rated M for a reason!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Calem and Prof. Sycamore had met a few years earlier before Calem and his mom Grace moved to Vaniville, the professor was on a research expedition and had stayed longer in the Hoenn Region._

_The two, more like Calem had not had a good experience with the man and his forceful nature-Calem would keep everything the Professor did as a secret so he wouldn't have to worry his mother. Calem had been presented with an Inkay at the time, but he didn't understand that the sole purpose of the Pokémon was to keep him in places where the Professor said it was okay for him to go. The Professor had many Pokémon keep their eyes on Calem and to report to him if the boy did anything that would be considered trying to escape._

_It was Sycamore's lucky day. The Pokémon he had sent with Calem that day had reported back to him informing him that the boy had tried to lose him. Oh, he knew how he was going to punish the young trainer to be._

"S-stop!" a young boy cried out to a man behind him, the boy's hands bound to the bar in front of him, his vision had been cut off from the beginning since the man had put a black blind fold around his eyes.

"My dear sweet Calem, did you think I'd let you escape me so easily?" the man purred and ran his hand over the boy's pale exposed the back ,he went for the pants line, dipping his hand lower causing Calem to gasp out and squirm around. "You know better than that Calem, why are you being so difficult now of all times?" the man asked with a sigh and grabbed the waist band of the pants along with the boxers and began to pull them down.

Calem shivered as he felt the cool air on his bottom. He involuntarily shivered, "Please Sycamore stop!" Calem begged, as he did his best to stay still. The man looked down at him and smiled, he proceeded to strip the boy down.

He remembered Lysander telling him that he had an unhealthy obsession with the young boy. Naturally he brushed it off and went back to the said obsession. The boy had the softest skin out of most he had touched. The smell of the boy alone would turn him on which wasn't so good, he wanted to keep the boy unspoiled until the time was right. For the remaining time he would tease Calem and probe around with his fingers, he would finger the boy and stroke him but would stop and leave Calem when the boy would start to stir up.

Sycamore lifted the boy's face up, his black hair falling over, cupping Calem's face. With a small smile on his face he dipped his head down and pushed his lips onto the boys without warning but Calem knew the more he struggled the longer this was going to be dragged out-it was getting late and he had to be back soon, so he had to comply to the man's actions.

Sycamore frowned as he realized that Calem was not fighting back the kiss or the intrusion in his mouth, in fact, he was surprised to find the boy following with his actions. He dismissed the compliance and quickly untied the boy so he could manoeuvre the boy to be on top of him. Calem let out a yelp as he was dragged down, his naked body landing on a warm body that he knew was the professor.

The man brushed his hand through the boy's black hair and brought him closer; deepening the kiss-Sycamore had full control of the boy's mouth which for once he was glad of, that meant that he could try what he always wanted to try. His fingers stopped and he pulled back from Calem, the boy engulfed a lung full of air trying to regain his breathing. "Do you want to try something new?" the professor asked, as he started feeling down the boy, getting to the shaft. He heard Calem sucking in his breath.

"No and now is not the time for such things. I need to be heading back home." Calem hissed, his breathing becoming erratic as the professor started to pump the boy's lower region.

Professor Sycamore saw red and in fury he pushed the boy off and stood up, he looked down at Calem and smirked, "No you don't, I'll give your mother a call and tell her that you wanted to stay over and learn some more about Pokémon." The man finally decided and bent down, he grabbed Calem by the hair listening to the shouts of pain that escaped the boy's lips. "Listen well my dear boy, tonight you will do exactly what I say or am going to make you beg for mercy!" Sycamore hissed out and let go of Calem's hair, letting the boy drop to the ground. "I'll be back soon." With that Sycamore left the boy cold and naked on the ground.

As soon as Calem was sure that Sycamore was gone he let the tears that he had been holding back flow freely. He didn't even know how he had become caught up in such a thing. He wanted to leave, leave and bury these hellish days away from anything that might try and bring it back but it was of no use since the man had started to occupy almost all of his time. The man had even started talking with his mother, making her trust him so that he could stay longer at the devil's place. He was glad that the man had forgotten to tie him up, quick with ease; he undid the blind fold and grabbed his clothes that had been discarded onto the ground. Without looking at his body he threw the clothes on and shakily got up, he was glad that the man hadn't caused any kind of damage or left any marks on him. Calem picked up his shoes, knowing if he put them on that they would cause noise on the metal ground. All he needed to do was keep going east and the door to freedom was in his grasp.

Professor Sycamore felt his pants; he could feel his shaft poking at his pants. Begging to be released, and in due time. Everything in due time. To ease away some of the stress he stroked himself, all the while thinking of the boy he left-he wanted to humiliate Calem by showing all the pictures that he had taken, or better make the mom watch as he fucked her precious son. But no, the time would come when he could do that, now was where he had to connect deeper with the mother to gain her absolute trust. He stopped rubbing himself and quickly composed himself before picking up the phone and dialing Calem's mom.

A few rings passed and Grace answered the phone-

"Good evening Grace, it is me, Augustine Sycamore. Calem's over here and was wondering if he could stay over. I was planning on sharing what I found out about Mega Evolution with him. I figured that I better check with you first before he stays." Sycamore lied easily; it was second nature for him. He heard Grace let out a sigh of relieve and a yes. The two exchanged there good byes and hung up.

The night was just about to get started!

As he walked back to the room where he left the boy, he started unbuttoning his shirt and taking his lab coat off. Sycamore stopped mid stride and remembered what he needed for the evening, quickly he rushed over to the eastern part of the house and entered into a room that was where the preparations and everything else was going to happen, the bed and night stand where the only pieces of furniture in the room, but for now he needed a leash and he needed to put the other things out. He shuffled through the night stand that was full of toys of all sorts and plucked out a few toys for the evening that would be filling the hole. Satisfied with the layout of things, he took the leash and left once more to where he left Calem.

Calem was now in the last room in the east corridor, he had heard Professor Sycamore walking past the room, going to where he had been. He waited in the shadows, holding his breath and as soon as the professor's footsteps died down he made a dart for the entrance, the glass doors gleamed at him as he got closer and closer to his freedom.

"CRAW! CRAW! PROFESSOR PROFESSOR!" it was the damned alert device that came with the house, the professor must have activated it when he had left. The alert was set to go off if it sensed any human motion.

When Sycamore heard the alarm go off his blood ran cold, 'Damn! I thought I told him not to leave!' Sycamore angrily turned around and broke into a run for the front door.

Calem cursed under his breath and finally reached the door, he could hear the professor calling him and did the only thing that came to mind at the moment, which was to throw his shoes in the direction of the voice. He heard one thud and an umph. The second was just a clang on the ground. Calem satisfied that he somehow managed to hit the professor ran towards the door and open it. The fresh air hitting his face had never felt so good in years.

He was free-

_Sycamore had had captured the boy for about two years, he had not anticipated that Grace and Calem would leave the Region. On top of that the Pokémon where to late on informing him, he had worked so hard to find the perfect one, only for the boy to slip away after two years. But he wouldn't give up that fast. Professor Sycamore had informed Lysander of the dire situation and had the man track down where the two were moving._

_He couldn't believe his luck-it was Vaniville, so close to where he worked; this would be easier than he thought._

_When Grace; his mom told him that they were moving he couldn't have been any happier-little did he know what was in store for him on his travels on becoming a Pokémon Master._

* * *

><p>AN: Well! I think that went pretty well, the next chapter will be coming soon. So, I have divided the chapters up according to the order of the towns and the cities the player goes to, the next chapter is Vaniville Town, after is Aquacorde! Depending on many things, I will do my best to upload once a week.<p>

So one last time! Please review :)


	2. Vaniville Town

Vaniville Town

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon...

AN: Since this was a fairly short chapter, I decided to actually post it.

* * *

><p>"Calem wake up honey! I got some news a last night that you were chosen to be one of the kids to have a Pokedex. Our neighbour's daughter Serena and a friend of hers are waiting for you outside-you should get going." Calem heard his mom call, he turned over letting out a sigh of relief, he was excited, and this would be the start of his new journey. Nothing could go wrong and nothing could touch him.<p>

Calem quickly got up and changed into his trainer clothes, he rushed down the stairs only to be stopped by his mom.

"Are you ready?" Grace asked, looking at her son, it was hard to believe that he had finally grown up and was going to be a Pokémon trainer.

"Yes I am!" he beamed and was about to walk out the door-what if the prof- "Mom, do you know who the Professor is?" Calem asked, his heart pounding, dread coming over his body. His mom shook her head and let Calem leave. He waved his good bye for her and left the house. He was greeted by two girls, one that was tall and dressed very nicely with rich honey long hair and the other with brown pigtails and not as stylish as her friend.

"Hey, my name is Serena and this is Shauna. Nice to meet you." The girl with the honey blonde hair said with a smile on her face, her friend next to her waved at him happily. He smiled at them and walked forward.

"Hi, I'm Calem," he replied and turned to Serena, "Your new neighbour." He chuckled and sighed,

"Well then Calem! Ready to go and meet the others in Aquacorde Town? From there we're probably going to head to Lumiouse City home of the renowned Professor S" Shauna said but quickly got interrupted by Serena shouting her name,

"Were almost there," she pointed out but glaring at the girl, her eyes telling Shauna not to continue with what she was going to say. Calem looked at Serena curiously but Serena payed no attention to the look that was sent her way.

"Shauna who's the Professor?" Calem asked, his body tensing. He knew he heard the S but he didn't want to believe-no, he had escaped that nightmare. There was no way that he was going to be thrusted into another hellish nightmare. "Is it a man named Sycamore?" he asked coldly, his hands shaking and his breathing getting heavier as he saw Shauna flinch, replying with a broken no. The rest of the walk to the town was quiet and heavy, Serena and Shauna didn't understand what was going on, but then again, there were things in life that were meant to be.

"L-lets get going an meet the others." Serena said, fliniching at her own broken voice.

The three headed down route 1, and quickly made it into the next town.


	3. Lumiose City Part I

Lumiouse City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon...**

**As well, I do apologize for uploading very late, i had a massive writers block. I still do, thats why this chapter is cut into two parts. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, please leave a suggestion or pm me.**

* * *

><p><em>Shauna, Serena and Calem had made it fairly quickly to Aquacorde Town; it was a small and cosy looking town. The road paved with creamy tan bricks, and the houses all at the same level. The entrance that the three had come in from lead to two cafés, the three went to the one on the left and sat down with the two boys that were there.<em> _One dressed in a black top and the other in a green top. Both wearing shorts._

"_Hey Calem! This way! Over here!" an unknown voice called out,_

"_We were just talking about you, come on, have a seat."_

"_This is the meeting place Calem." Serena said and watched Calem sit down "Here let me introduce you. Everyone, this is Calem. _

"_Wow Shauna's descriptions was spot on!"_

"_So, Calem. This is Tierno. He's got some serious dance moves." Serena said with a smile, indicating to the big built boy with the black shirt. She turned to the other boy and started his introduction. This is Trevor, he never misses a single question on his tests but he he's a little shy" She finished with a smile on her face._

"_Alright nice to meetcha! You know, I'd feel like we're a closer crew if we call each other by nicknames"_

_Shauna, no longer able to contain herself any longer burst in chatter, "You should decide what we call you! I think Lil C is perfect for you. What do you all think?" she asked, _

"_I think Master C sounds good!" Tierno said with a goofy smile, Calem cringed at the sound of master. That word brought back unwanted memories._

"_What do you think Trevor?" Shauna asked bringing the orange haired boy out of his musings._

_The boy looked at her in shock, "Shauna you can't just put people on the spot!" he exclaimed and thought for a second. "What about Big C?" he finally suggested. Everyone looked at Calem waiting for him to decide what nickname he wanted._

"_I-I don't really want a nickname. I prefer my name." he explained and got a shout from Shauna._

"_NO WAY! You gotta choose!" she continued, "What about C Meister? That's perfect!" she squealed, cut short by Calem who immediately said no, causing her to pout._

"_Any way Calem! In Kalos, kids are chosen to carry a Pokédex and go on adventures. But you need to give this letter to your mom before you do any of that!" Tierno smiled and gave Calem the letter to give to his mom. _

"_ALRIGHT! Let's meet our Pokémon!" Shauna exclaimed and looked at Tierno who proceeded to pull three Pokéballs out. Shauna choose the small grass Pokémon known as Chespin, Calem choose the Fire Pokémon; Fenniken. Serena choose the water one and Trevor along with Tierno already had a Pokémon. Calem got up and told his new friends that he was going to give the letter to his mom until Tierno stopped him, handing him another Pokéball._

"_What's this for?" Calem asked, but got no clear reply._

"_The professor said to give this Pokémon to you." Tierno said and watched as Calem released the Pokémon from the ball, the boy's face going pale._

"_I-Inkay." Calem stuttered and unconsciously took a step back, knocking over his chair over. The other four looked at Calem and 'jumped' in shock. _

"_**Calem!**__" they shouted in unison and looked as a look of sheer terror crossed their friends face. Unbeknownst to them of the things that Calem had gone through years ago. Hellish view after hellish views bombarded Calem of the time he had been captured._

"_Calem what's wrong?" Serena shouted and caught the black haired boy before he completely fell over, hurting himself. Calem untangled himself from the girls arms and started leaving. Just as Calem was about to pass by the exit/entrance, Shauna came out!_

"_Calem! You're going to be my opponent in my Pokémon debut!"_

_**The two fight…**_

"_Your amazing, here let me fix up your Pokémon. Say hi to your mom for me!" Shauna exclaimed and let Calem leave to go to his mom._

_._

_._

_._

_Calem let out a breath before going in, only to be greeted by his mother, "So, what did you and the neighbour kids end up doing? Wait once second Calem! Is that a Poké Ball you have there?" she asked_

_._

_._

_._

The friends finally made it out of the forest and where greeted with the sight of Lumiouse City! Everyone besides Calem was thrilled; Trevor was talking excitedly with Tierno about the Pokédex while Calem was washed over with nausea. Serena looked over at Calem and frowned but left the boy alone in his thoughts.

"Ne ne! Since we're here, we have to check out Video Studio!" Shauna exclaimed and told Calem that she would be waiting for him there without letting him have any saw.

Serena laughed and walked up to Calem, "The Professor's lab is past the Video Studio, you should check it out. Who knows you may just become famous if you keep doing the videos" and she too left to the video recording studio. Trevor and Tierno also ran passed him but not in the direction of the lab. He figured that they would go there sooner or later, so he started his trek down to the Video studio to see what Shauna was talking about. He did not want to go to the lab, that was the last place he wanted to go to. The layout of the city was fairly easy and not complicated, he spotted the studio right away and saw Shauna waving at him. He let out a little smile and ran over to her.

"Calem! This here is the RP Video Studio, you can create a profile video and have it sent alllllll over the world!" she exclaimed with a huge smile on her face, "Serena is already in there making videos, she'll be there for a bit so you should go ahead and meet up with the Professor." She finished and noticed that Calem had become uncomfortable and finally decided that it was time for an explanation. "Calem, I uh-um, what's wrong?" she asked shyly and got a confused look from Calem.

"What do you mean?" he asked praying to whatever deity was watching that it wouldn't be about the Professor.

"Well every time we mention the word Professor you go pale and you can't focus. D-did something bad happen with a professor?" she finished, her usual smile replaced with a serious face. Calem cursed under his breath and let out a shakey laugh, questioning Shauna. "Calem I know you're hiding something. There has to be a reason why you're acting like this and a reason why the Professor asked us to keep quiet about his name." Shauna reasoned, she was going to get to the bottom of this.

"I'm sorry but I can't say anything. I have to go." He replied and ran towards the lab of doom.

.

Calem made his way up to the top floor where the professor was, Calem's heart racing in fear as the lift stopped on the 3rd floor. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as he stepped out of the lift.

.

Professor Sycamore heard the lift going down and wondered what or who it was, he knew that there was a ghost women going from lab to lab but he couldn't imagine why he or she would be playing with the lift system. With a sigh he turned his head back down to his work, he had sent out the Pokédexs' out for the five kids but none of them had shown up. He knew they would, but he wasn't sure how he was going to face Calem again. The boy had almost been the end of him, and he knew he couldn't control himself well around the boy. He took a another sigh and decided to go check out what was wrong with the lift.

.

Calem opened his eyes and prayed that the Professor wasn't there, but he knew that it was impossible, after all he had heard a sigh. It was something he was all to familiar with. He couldn't move an inch, he was paraylized in fear as he heard the footsteps approaching closer and closer.

.

The Professor scratched his hair and made the round and was able to see the lift and a per-

"Calem" the Professor whispered and watched the boy go white.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to the ones who have reviewed, it made me very happy :)<strong>


	4. Part II

**This is the second part...there will be a third part :)**

* * *

><p><em>The Professor scratched his hair and made the round and was able to see the lift and a per-<em>

"_Calem" the Professor whispered and watched the boy go white._

Calem stopped breathing for what seemed like an eternity as he was met face to face with the Professor. "It really is you!" the Professor exclaimed and went up to Calem who unconsciously backed up and hit the closed doors of the lift.

"S-S" Calem tried but lost the words as his flashes of what the man had done ran through his head. "S-stay away from me" he whispered in fright, Sycamore frowned and let it pass.

"Come now, we haven't seen each other in years and this is how you greet me?" he asked with a hint of humour which the boy did not find funny. "Come here Calem, we need to have a chat." Sycamore commanded and automatically Calem's body obeyed against the boy's will.

'I have to get out! Where are the others? Why am I the onl-'

"Calem! Pay attention!" Sycamore shouted right before he ran into a stack of papers, he tched and went over to help the boy. As Sycamore put his hand out for Calem to take, the boy flinched back violently causing the Professor to sigh and grab the boy's hand and pulled him up. He did feel a tad bit of guilt as he felt the boy shake in fear, which was short lived as soon as Calem opened his mouth.

"Let go of me" it was cold and void of the usual pretence happiness. This was the boy he knew! The cold and scared boy.

"I have missed you, my pet." Sycamore whispered and dragged the boy into a hug, the smell of Calem was intoxicating, finally not being able to stand it, he peeled himself away and looked down at Calem's face, the boy's eyes hadn't lost their shine. Finally he looked at the pink lips and bent over and planted a kiss on them.

_Flashback_

"_See it's not so bad! That's how we can greet each other " Sycamore said with a smile on his face, Calem smiled back and nodded happily, "This is out secret alright?" he asked lightly and saw Calem gleam and happily nodded with a yup. "Well then, I think it's time for you to head home so your mother doesn't worry." The older male said and walked Calem out and bid his goodbye to the boy who lived about a block away._

_End of Flashback_

Calem didn't move as the Professor drew back with a wicked smirk, "Why did you give me a Pokédex?" he asked after he found his voice again and was able to trust it not to shake or waver.

"I see you want the truth. Fine come here." Sycamore gave in and lead Calem behind the desk and proceeded to sit in his chair, he petted his lap indicating for Calem to sit there. "I won't do anything to you." He said after he saw the that the boy wasn't going to comply to him like he used to. 'I'm not going to do anything to you yet my pet.' He finished in his thoughts.

With a lot of uncertainty he complied and slowly approached closer and turned around and finally sat down at the edge of the man's lap. He shook his head to clear it from another flashback.

"Before I explain everything, is there something you want me to explain?" Sycamore asked and slipped his hands around Calem's waist causing the boy to freeze up. "Shhh, it's fine." And pulled Calem closer, resting his chin on the boy's head. "You still have very soft hair." He commented off hand and out of habit slid his hand under Calem's blue training jacket and shirt. "Old habits die hard hu?" he asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Really short chapter because my friend said it would be a good idea to split this again, <strong>


	5. Rising Threats

...Don't Trust Him...

* * *

><p><strong>There is rape later on, if you don't like reading such things, then you shouldn't be reading this fic. Sorry for taking such a long time to update guys.<strong>

* * *

><p>"How can you expect me to trust you again if you are still touching me? I'm not the same boy I was before, this is ending here" said Calem in anger and pushed the Professor away from him.<p>

The Professor looked at him with a lusty look in his face and with his hands directed towards the boy, he gave him a cryptic look accompanied with a very important question for the young boy "Don't you want you're Pokédex?" and rewrapped his arms around the boy.

The boy replied with a stutter "Y-y-yes" he looked down embarrassed by the previous actions of the Professor and he immediately replied with anger in his voice "Stop making fun of me!" and clawed away from the man.

Sycamore cursed under his breath, this is not how he wanted things to go, and it was far away from how he had envisioned it. "Please look at me." He whispered but he knew the boy wasn't listening to him, "Calem look at me," his voice was level with a hint of anger.

Calem let out a shiver and turned towards the Professor, the scowl never leaving his face. "What?" he growled out and hit the wall while looking at the Professor. "All you've done is ruin me and my life. Is that what you want? If it is, well congrats! YOU'VE ACCOMPLISHED THAT!" Calem ended with a shout, quickly regretting it as the Professor grabbed him and pushed him to the ground.

"Well well, someone forgot who the alpha is. Isn't that right, _my pet_" Sycamore hissed and viciously unzipped the blue training jacket; he could feel Calem's body shaking underneath him in fright. "I see you're starting to remember, but a bit too late." He finished and lifted Calem's head up to kiss him. Calem in retaliation spit at the man, Sycamore back handed Calem who stifled a shout, all he did was glare even more at the Professor. Seeing Calem in a position of weakness wasn't as satisfying as it used to, he couldn't do anything to the boy since he didn't know when the others would be c-

"Professor we're here!" Just his luck!

"You better keep your mouth shut if you don't want to get hurt." Sycamore threatened and stood up and pulled Calem up. "Wipe your face, you looking disgusting." He commented before leaving Calem and going back to his desk. The boy really would be the end of him.

Calem put his hand in his sleeve and wiped away the unknown tears that had fallen down his face. This was not what he wanted, he knew that he would be coming face to face with the man but was not expecting something this light, he gritted his teeth and got up and headed in the opposite direction of the Professor and headed to the window.

"Calem you're here already?!" Serena exclaimed and along with the others rounded the wall to see the Professor who was leaning against his desk and Calem who was leaning against the window sill, the two seemed to be having a staring match.

"Yes I am," he replied dryly and looked away; out the window where everything was peaceful, that's how he wanted his life to be.

"WOW! Cool shirt C-Meister!" Sycamore grinned as he heard what Tierno said which was accompanied by a goofy dance, "Why'd you unzip it?" he finally asked and Calem subconsciously pulled his jacket around him covering his shirt. Sycamore straightened himself out and did a small cough getting the attention of the others.

"He was getting too hot, but that's not what where here for are we?" he asked and smiled at the kids and took a few steps forward, Calem took a few steps to his right, getting ready to dash out as soon as there wasn't much focus on him. "Anyway, I have something important to tell you all about, it's also about your new mission." He started and looked at each of them; he let out a sigh as Calem was looking everywhere but at him.

"What about the Pokédex?" Trevor asked. Calem blushed at hearing the word. He could feel Sycamore grinning which did nothing to ease away the blush.

"Trevor, you go ahead and fill your Pokédex and afterwards you can do the other research I want you guys to do. It's on Mega Evolution; I want you to collect as much data on it as you can. In the meantime, let's all have a battle." He said and Serena and Shauna got together as did Trevor and Tierno, which left Sycamore and Calem.

He cursed under his breath, this really wasn't his day. Well actually when was it ever his day? He stayed where he was making the Professor sigh and come towards him. "Hello Calem, as you already know I'm the Professor here. Are you ready to test your Pokémon against mine?" the man smiled and released the three he would have battle against Calem's Pokémon, "Get the three you are going to use and lets battle." Calem raised an eyebrow but did just that, Sycamore looked at the three Pokémon in confusion and anger. "Where is the Pokémon you were allowed to choose?" he asked as he looked over at Torchic, Celebi and Latios which had everyone else stop and look at Calem who had a dangerous look on his face.

"How about we make a deal _Professor_?" Calem mocked and internally smirked as he saw the professor was frozen in astonishment. "Also, I have had these Pokémon for years." He smiled fondly looking at them.

"H-How did you get Celebi and Latios Calem?" Serena questioned, stunned. She had never seen legendary Pokémon up so close and by the reaction of the professor, he didn't know that Calem had these. Calem took out a Pokéball and looked at it not long before he threw it towards Sycamore.

"Keep him, I don't need any of your Pokémon and I don't plan on keeping anything you give me." Calem hissed and watched as Sycamore put the Pokéball in his pocket and looked back at him,

"What kind of deal then?" Sycamore gritted and took a step towards Calem but was stopped as Latios hovered in front of him and growled,

"Oh, I wouldn't take any more steps if I where you. Latios you could say is very protective because of _certain _reasons that took place a few years ago." He finished, Torchic and Celebi looked up at Calem, waiting for his words, Latios turned a bit and caught Calem's eye. Calem nodded and Latios sweeped around Sycamore and slapped him in his face and flew back to Calem. "Oh, I must have forgotten, my Pokémon won't necessarily go for the Pokémon, I'll tell you the deal later. So, are you ready?" Calem whispered with a small smile on his face. Sycamore gritted his teeth and nodded. He looked down at his Pokémon and noticed that the three where frozen in fear at the Pokémon they were going to be facing up against.

"Charm-" Sycamore didn't even get the chance to call out Charmander's name as the Pokémon forcefully returned to his Pokéball, the other two followed suit in fear and left the battle field.

"Well looks like you're left." Calem stated with cold eyes, '**No mercy Calem, he is in the wrong. He is the one who must be destroyed and killed. He did all those things to you, he must pay! Kill him. Kill HIM!**' the voice urged, starting as a whisper and escalating into a shout. Calem knelt on the ground and picked up Celebi and Torchic, whispering something in their ear and letting them go, the two ran off and Latios stayed where he was. "Say good bye,"

Serena, Tierno and Trever all watched in horror as the boy they had meet and befriended had turned into something they had never seen, all were terrified as they realized that he was going to injure the Professor. "Calem stop!" Serena shouted as she saw Latios lean in towards Calem who was telling him something. Calem proceeded to ignore her and felt a tug on the inside, it was that _thing_, ever since he had escaped a few years ago from Sycamore, something had followed him and occasionally would take over; he would get violent and have black outs and wouldn't be able to recall what had taken place before.

"Latios, dragon pulse, obliterate him!" Calem announced his voice void of all emotions. Tierno, Trever and Serena went wide eyed as they saw Celebi and Torchic holding onto the professor, making sure he wasn't able to move.

Sycamore cursed himself and shut his eyes, he had no idea what had happened to Calem to make him into such a dangerous person in general – well, he knew what he had done but it wasn't enough to explain why he had become so cold and violent. Sycamore looked Calem in the eyes and realized that they were glazed over, he wasn't there. Sycamore knew he was screwed when he realised that his Pokémon returned to their Pokéball and when he couldn't move, it seemed this was how he was going to go out.

"FROAKIE! STOP THEM!" Serena shouted and the blue Pokémon jumped in front of the attack Latios had sent and took the blow, causing him to faint instantly. Calem froze as he fought back in possession of his body, the change taxing his body, he could no longer stay conscious and fainted. His fall was lightened as Torchic and Celebi quickly let go of Sycamore who grabbed the boy. Sycamore glanced at Latios, seeing if the Pokémon was going to attack him. So far, no intention of attacking where seen from Latios but worry was present.

"Serena, I owe you. I'm so very sorry about what happened to Froakie. Take Froakie downstairs to the scientists, they can heal him." Sycamore thanked and picked up Calem bridal style and walked the kids to the elevator and all got in.

"Its fine, but what happened? He, Calem is a nice boy. H- I d- I don't understand." Serena whispered, choking on her words. Sycamore shook his head; even he didn't understand what was going on with the boy. The thing that concerned him the most was where he got the two legendary Pokémon, Celebi was a time travel Pokémon and as far as he knew, Latios wasn't native to Kalos.

"Serena, do you happen to have Grace's number?" he finally asked, he needed to know. Serena shook her head, he sighed in defeat. He knew asking Calem was a definite no since the boy already disl – hated him.

They stopped on the second floor so Serena could have Froakie healed, "Thank you so much," she thanked the scientist who rushed over to them and took Froakie to a healing machine, he just nodded and replied with 'I'm just doing my job.' They went back to the elevator and got to the first level, "Professor, where are you going to take Calem?"

"I'm going to leave him at the Poké Centre to rest up. I'll have Nurse Joy call me and I'll check-up on him before he goes back to adventuring." He replied and the elevator stopped, the doors opened and they stepped out.

"When will I be meeting the kids?" they noticed a red haired man talking with a girl with purple hair telling him that they would be down soon.

"They should be down so-"

"Ah ther- CALEM?!" the man shouted as he saw the boy in Sycamore's arms, he rushed over and realized that the boy was out cold. He looked at Sycamore waiting for an explanation.

"Wait, you know him?" the girl with purple hair asked and got a nod from the red haired man.

"Yes. Augustine and I have history with Calem, though not good history." He whispered the last part,

"Lysander," Sycamore warned, glaring at the red-haired man, "Not the place and I think Calem would appreciate it if we didn't bring this topic up – at all!" he hissed. This intrigued the three kids that where standing around, they looked up at Sycamore who grimaced, "No, this is not appropriate for any of you. Go along on your journey and don't forget to check in at the Pokémon centre so I can check on your Pokédexs, Serena you should stay at the Pokémon centre as well while you wait for Froakie to heal." Sycamore said, Serena nodded and bid her goodbye to the professor and the other two who left with her.

"Well well Augustine, seems like you found Calem. What are you going to do to him?" Lysander asked as took a seat on the red couch, Sycamore followed behind and also sat down but kept Calem with him,

Sycamore stroked Calem's black hair, and fingered the boy's face, "He and I have a lot to talk about, so I'm not sure what I'm going to be doing to him," he smirked, he knew that Lysander knew what he was going to do to the boy. Oh he would make Calem pay,

Lysander snorted and looked at the boy, "What happened? Did you hit him?" he asked and scanned over Calem, taking note that nothing with his clothes seemed amiss,

"I have no idea what happened but he somehow has two legendary Pokémon; Celebi and Latios. He almost killed me with Latios as he had Celebi and Torchic hold me in place. That was not Calem, whoever it was has a strong hold on him. I'm not sure what triggers it though," Sycamore sighed and ran a hand through his hair, none of this was making sense to him. Lysander furrowed his brows trying to think of how Calem had come across the Pokémon.

Hours passed by and Sycamore and Lysander watched as the last rays of the sun dropped. Calem lay on Sycamore's lap and finally started to stir and come back to the world of the living.

"Calem!" both Lysander and Sycamore exclaimed as the boy lifted his head up, seeing what was going on. He froze as he saw the red-haired man,

"Lysander, w-what are you doing here-I mean uh,"

"It's fine sweetie," Lysander cooed, Calem grimaced and pulled himself up and away from Sycamore. "So, what brings you here?" the man asked and got up, adjusting his red suit.

"I was called here for the Pokémon thing, and one thing lead to an-what happened to the battle?!" he looked around in panic, noticing that the sun had gone down significantly since his arrival, Sycamore and Lysander looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"You passed out and wouldn't wake, so we let you sleep. But by the looks of you, you still seem tired. Lysander, I'll see you later." Sycamore said and nodded his goodbye to the man,

As Lysander closed the door to the lab, Calem's stomach let out a loud growl causing Sycamore to laugh and walk towards the door. "It's fine, I'm not going to hurt you." Sycamore smiled as he held the door of the lab open to leave. "It's just dinner and staying at my place since you don't have anywhere else to go," he finished off with an innocent smile.

Calem rolled his eyes, "Just" he huffed and reluctantly followed the Professor even though his senses said no! So as the two left, the older male took the chance to snake his arm around Calem's waist, Calem shot him a dirty look which Sycamore ignored and pulled the boy closer so that their two bodies were touching. "Stop!" Calem growled and removed the man's hand from his waist, which was short lived as the hand found its way to his shoulder. He huffed but didn't complain; Sycamore chuckled and tried bringing up subjects that could lighten up the mood which wasn't working.

"So, how have you been for the past year that you've been here?" Sycamore asked but regretted it as he felt a burning glare. Apparently he still hadn't forgotten all the years of what he did.

"It would have been great if the last year also continued onto this year, it's been nice not having to see you. By the way, where are we going?" Calem finished after he realised that the area they were in only had houses.

"We're going to my house, I'll feed you and you can stay over." He whispered in a low voice. Calem stopped as the years flashed before his eyes, well the years that he started fighting against the man and being forced to have _**that **_with the man.

"N-no! I'm going home!" Calem's voice waivered, this wasn't good! It didn't help that his hand was grabbed forcing him to follow, this was what it usually came down to. If he fought back he would be carried and he did not want to be defeated in such a way. 'Give up; we both know what's going to happen. The faster _**it **_happens the faster you'll be able to leave!' His consciousness was always right! Why did it always have to be right? With a heavy heart he forcefully stopped and called out the Professor's name, shocking the man because he had _almost _never willingly tried talking to the man.

"Yes?" he called out, looking overjoyed at the fact that his name was called from the pink and lushes lips that he wanted to kiss and touch to his heart's content.

"You can let go of my hand, I won't run away from you." He lowered his head, this was beyond humiliating! He felt like a dog. Sycamore smiled, he knew that voice and compliance laced within. He let go of the boy's hand and out of habit shot a glance at him as he kept walking, to his surprise Calem still followed. The two walked in silence and Calem thanked whatever was out there that the Professor had stopped touching him on the way to the house.

Calem stood frozen in front of the man's house which was HUGE! "You like it?" Sycamore asked as he inserted his key into the lock and unlocked the door. Calem slightly nodded, fear gripping at his heart. This was it!

Both entered into the house, the lights automatically turned on, blinding Calem but revealing a light blue interior. The entry hall was very spacious on the sides were two stair big staircases leading up. Sycamore and Calem stood there with Calem looking away. "So do you want to eat first or you know-?" the Professor asked with a smile.

'Of course! Why else would he have asked me to come over? Haha that was dirty!' he thought and let a smile slip on his face. "How about we go and take a bath first?" Calem cooed and shot the Professor a seductive looking making the man grin. Calem felt so nauseous he could have just thrown up on the man right there. "Lets go, you lead the way…so we can, you know" ugh! This was so disgusting! Sycamore was in bliss! Happily he led Calem upstairs.

Calem was shocked at how many rooms where there, "My room is straight ahead, at the end of the hallway. There are spare bedrooms all over, which have their own bathroom." Sycamore explained and led Calem to his room.

"Where am I going to be staying?" he cautiously asked and knew immediately when the Professor smiled at him.

"You'll be staying close to me sweetie," he cooed and hugged the boy and finally finished it off with a kiss on the head as they finally entered into his room. A big double king size with red velvety sheets, the room was a royal navy blue and really clean. Everything was put in an order. Some of the cabinets he had were adorned with picture frames, they contained pictures of some Pokémon, some of his co-workers and the last one, and closest to his bed contained a picture of him and the Professor. "I'm going to go take a quick shower, just wait here," Sycamore replied and started to unbutton his shirt as he walked towards the bathroom, Calem knew this was going to be dragged out and he couldn't allow it to be dragged out. He shut his eyes and fast walked to the man, attacking him into a hug. The two fell over, which aroused Sycamore. A grin appeared on his face as he turned rolled over causing Calem to be on the bottom. "Well if this was how you wanted it you should have said it earlier," he whispered and pinned the boy's wrists above his head. With a glint in his eyes he rubbed Calem's crotch over the blue training pants the boy wore, the boy let out a small gasp but held the noise back. He would not let the man know what was going on. Sycamore with a satisfied smile got up and tugged Calem up as well, the boy's eyes widened in recognition of the man's motives.

Sycamore and Calem stumbled into the open shower, Sycamore worked quickly and pulled (more like ripped) off the track jacket. Calem closed his eyes in shame as the professor had slide his hand under his shirt and started to rub and play with his nipple. The sensation rippled through his whole body, he knew that after the older man was done, his shirt wou-the shirt was off now. Calem let out a small whimper as Sycamore started to suck the nipple. He felt tears forming in his eyes and couldn't help but take a step back. Sycamore stopped and opened his eyes, as did Calem. The two meet their eyes; Sycamore raised his eyebrow in question. That moment Sycamore released the boy's wrists and let them fall.

"Calem?" Just hearing his name caused Calem to break, the tears he was holding back started to slide down his face. "Calem, what's wrong?" he finally asked and took that chance to bite Calem's ear; Calem gritted his teeth as he stopped himself from making any noise. Sycamore looked down at him and straightened himself a bit, "Are you having regrets sweetie? You know you can't have any, now that we've come this far" Sycamore asked and started to undo his pants; after his pants where pretty lose he started to undo the younger boy's.

Calem was to ashamed to do anything, he couldn't even answer the man, but when he felt the man start to undo his pants that's when he acted out from his deal that he made with himself and put a hand on the band which was on his waist, stopping the man.

"Shh shh, it'll be fine." Sycamore cued and had the boy standing stark naked, his pants and undergarment where pooled at his feet. Calem unconsciously tried covering his body with his arms; each time he would do it Sycamore would grab them and make Calem put his hands to the side.  
>Watching Calem like this was more arousing than what he normally saw. "Get on the ground facing up, I want to see you," he commanded and naturally Calem complied, Sycamore took his pants off leaving only his black boxers on which did little to nothing to hid his erection. He got down on the ground and looked Calem's body over; this was going to be sweet. The man didn't do anything for a while; he only stared at the boy who got even more uncomfortable.<p>

"What do you want?" Calem asked in a small voice, he had to admit, the man was pretty handsome….only when he wasn't making Calem do these kind of things. Calem knew he asked the wrong question when he saw the man smirk.

"I think you know what I want, Calem" the professor said and took off his shirt along with the lab suit so it wouldn't get dirty no matter what. Calem scooted a little closer to the man and closed his eyes as he tentatively reached for the man's hardened cock. He thanked whatever deity was watching that the man kept his boxers on- he didn't as he felt the man manuvering his hand through the hole in the front of the boxers where it was easier to access his cock. Sycamore grabbed the boy's arm and roughly dragged the boy onto his lap, "Don't worry, you'll be hard as a rock when we start," he chuckled and placed Calem right over his own cock which was throbbing just from the little contact he had with the boy. Sycamore took matter s into his own hands and started to pump Calem who once in a while let out a moan there, a gasp there but true to his word, Calem was hard, and ashamed. Ashamed that his body would get turned on by this man.

After a bit of stroking Calem's cock and rubbing himself against the boy's ass he got fed up from the friction that the boxers caused and ordered Calem to take the boxers off without using his hands.

Calem got off of the Professor and put his hands behind his back, he felt dirty as he looked at the man's erection, just the thought of doing what he was about to do made even more tears fall down his face. He knew he had to stop before the professor took matters into his own hands and just played with his body, then fucked him and leave something in him. Calem lowered his head into the man's lap and put the waist band into his mouth and started tugging. The Professor lifted himself so that Calem could take the boxers fully off of him, this was pure bliss. Sycamore stroked Calem's head, encouraging him to continue. Once Calem had finally taken the boxers off of the Professor and freed the man's cock he pulled back and winced, "I – I think we should stop." He whispered and received a smile. Damn it, he knew it wasn't going to be so easy.

"Sorry honey but I'm still hard and I am not leaving you alone until I've been satisfied. So start working your ass or mouth," Sycamore drawled, "Or I can do the rest" he finished after a bit.

He could do the rest? Would that mean that the man would just masturbate? And without thinking Calem told him that he; Sycamore should do the rest. Sycamore got on his knees and approached Calem, stunning the boy – of course! Sycamore would just have his way with his body. Calem was pressed onto the ground, shivering against the cold that his back felt, his cock still hard and throbbing. No tears came from his eyes. "Oh you really are pretty," Sycamore whispered and crawled on-top of Calem, 'dragging' his cock over the boy's body, leaving traces of pre-cum.

Calem held his breath and shut his eyes as he felt the other's cock against his skin, he was feeling sick and was at his limits, he knew he couldn't stay quiet for too much longer or this would go on forever. "Stop, please stop!" he begged and felt Sycamore momentarily stop. Sycamore sighed and moved himself higher so that his cock was in front of Calem's face.

"Do this and you're free for the evening" Sycamore said and watched as Calem moved his head away, not wanting to suck the cock, which could be fixed very easily. Sycamore grabbed Calem's head, forcing him to keep it looking up. The boy's mouth was clapped shut and refused to open up no matter what he said. Sycamore was out of options, he removed his hand from Calem's face and grabbed Calem's cock making Calem gasp out and that was the only thing 'enter' he needed. Sycamore put his thumb in the other's mouth keeping it open as he threatened Calem and at the same time finally put his cock in the other's mouth, with Calem now finally weeping, trying to spit it out. "Suck Calem, this won't go away without your help." Sycamore cut short the weeping noises that Calem let out, it took him back a few years ago, but this wasn't the time to be reminiscing. He focused his attention back on Calem who finally succeeded in getting the cock out of his mouth but quickly out of anger bit down but not as hard as he wanted as Sycamore slapped his face.

The man let out a loud hiss as the pain coursed through his body, why did the boy have to bite the dick? "Fuck Calem, I'm done being kind," he growled and turned the boy over, exposing Calem's ass. The younger let out a shout and tried desperately to cover his ass but it was futile as Sycamore grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head.

"No no please! Stop, I promise I'll be good!" Calem shouted in the floor, his pleas going unheard as Sycamore adjusted himself so his cock was touching Calem's entrance. He gave a small push causing Calem to wriggle around, "NO! Please! I swear I'll be good! Please please!"

"Well dear, you promised that earlier and you were doing so well but people eventually get tired," Sycamore informed as he pushed in further into the pinned down boy who was probably in agonizing pain, "You have no one but yourself to blame," Sycamore gasped as he continued to move in, gasping as he felt Calem tighten around his cock. "Ugh, I had forgotten how good this felt" he groaned and just sat in the boy, waiting to hear or feel what he would do. His cock throbbed in the boy who kept on weeping. "Well if you're going to keep crying I'm going to start moving," he finished and put his other hand up as well so he was directly over the boy,

"No! STOP! Take it out! Don'T Move in me!" Calem sobbed but felt Sycamore ignore him and start to move, the man's cock thrusting in him. He cried and begged for the man to stop but finally gave in to just crying and trying not to shout, he had realized that each time he would shout or try and fight back, Sycamore would push hard into him. He was glad though that Sycamore hadn't pulled out a lot but kept the thrusting, the man's balls hitting his ass cheeks.

Sycamore could feel himself building up, his body getting ready, he knew he had Calem where he wanted and the boy wouldn't be moving his hands anywhere where he hadn't already touched by now. So Sycamore took both his hands and grabbed Calem up to get his body up so he could wrap his hands around the boy's dick. "Oh lord Calem, why do you have to be so tight and perfect?" Sycamore whispered into the boy's ear as he started to slowly stroke and pump the boy's cock.

Calem buried his head into his hands, too embarrassed to do anything, here he was with a dick in his ass and hands tight around his own while the man pumped him. Hot tears fell down, his body involuntarily moving to the rhythm that the Sycamore was thrusting into him, "Syc-AHH!" he screamed as Sycamore pulled out almost all the way and slammed hard into him, and the pounding of the flesh never ceased, by the time he came, he could feel Sycamore also releasing pulling out then everything turned black, he laid on the cold, hard marble ground. Ass red and the man's markings all over his body along with the cum that was seeping out of him, dried tear stains remained and he was finally in bliss. Nothing could harm him; he was free as of the moment until he came back into consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats it for that chapter, stay tuned for the next day and round two! Also, thanks for reading people!<strong>


	6. Light and Dark and Dark and Dark

**Dark and Dark  
><strong>

Long time no write! Sorry for making you all wait so long! I'm getting back into writting... things have been,, ehhh! But here is the next chapter!

_Flashback_

**_Dream_**

**Other**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"What a pathetic display Calem. I didn't make you stronger so that you could fall back into your old habits boy!"<em>**

**_Calem looked around the pitch black area, calling out to whoever was talking to him,_**

**_"Have you really learnt nothing boy?" the voice hissed,_**  
><strong><em>Calem jerked back only to come face to face with a look-a-like. "Do you really not remember all the training sessions we went through?" the voice whispered in disbelief.<br>_**

**_"No?"_**

**_"Dear Calem! Think back, the training was for you to get stronger so you could get your revenge on that idiot man!" the other Calem huffed out, rather embarrassed that Calem had forgotten. _**

**_Calem thought on it, it brought him back to the battle he was sort of in with the Professor earlier. "Wait, the Pokémon. How did I-"_**

**_The other Calem cringed, not wanting to answer such questions once again. "Boy, you must figure that out yourself." he grumbled, "I still can't believe you forgot!" he cried out. "I mean how could you? You gonna keep letting him molest you and make you his?" he practically shouted, catching Calem off guard. The other Calem grabbed Calem's arm and pulled him up so the two were inches away from each other. "But then again, I do see what he sees in you." the other Calem grinned out and admired the boy. He indeed was a sight to behold.  
><em>**

**_Calem could feel the other eyeing him, "O-oi! If you're gonna gawk at me, then at least change how you look and let go of my arm!" he started, his breath staggering as he he spoke. _**

**_The other smiled, "I could, or - I could do this instead," he breathed out and embraced Calem, brushing the boy's hair out of his face and going in for the kiss. Calem gapped at him, he could feel himself growing dizzy yet hot at the same time._**

**_Calem tried to push the other away but he was to weak while the other was to strong. "S - stop, please" he worded incoherently, his words being lost in the kiss. He wasn't sure of what to do. His mind screamed at him to stop but the other half didn't protest but wanted to be closer to the Calem look-a-like. The other pulled back to see the dazed look on Calem's face. _**

**_'To cute!' was the only thought that ran through the other Calem's head,"Hey boy," he started, his voice barely above a whisper. Calem looked up, even though it was him he guessed, the other was taller and had a few more defined features. The eyes darker and scarier, holding onto secrets. His lips which had twisted into a small smirk where paler, his face, a little thinner, his hair; a darker honey blonde. _**

**_Calem gave in and returned the hug, trying to get as close as he could. The others smell so intoxicating,making him dizzy to the point his finally pulled away and sat down. The other gave him a funny look and closed his eyes. "Calem, my times up. You're going to wake up soon." the other started and held out a hand to Calem, trying to get the boy to stand up,  
><em>**

_**"W-will I see you again?" Calem called out, hoping and praying he could get more answers of what was happening. The other Calem smiled and nodded, within a second the other disappeared.** _

Calem rolled onto his side and opened his eyes, groggily he rubbed his eyes so he could wake up faster. Once he could see he eyed the man who laid next to him, sleeping peacefully. Calem could feel hate and regret bubbling within him, he tried to ignore it and look past it. After all, the man sort of given him his word. . . He hoped.  
>Calem continued to watch Sycamore sleep, he couldn't help but brush some of the man's hair away to get a better look at the man. With a small disgusted shake he planted a small kiss on the man's forehead and finally got up. He silently thanked the Professor for dressing him, even though it was just in boxers and the man's shirt which was to long on him. He still upset he got toyed with once again, pushing that to the back of his mind for the moment, he wandered the place until he finally got to the kitchen.<p>

"Come out Celebi," he called out silently and smiled at the small Pokémon who looked at him and flew around making noises. The Pokémon, ecstatic to see his friend finally flew to him and nuzzled him. His way of saying hello. Calem chuckled and ruffled Celebi's head feathers, "Want to help me cook?" he finally asked and got a small chirp from the other, another chirp came from Celebi and he walked to the fridge, "omelet it is then!" he laughed out and started to collect the rest of the things he needed.

.

Sycamore woke to the smell of eggs. His favourite. He looked to his side and panic took its course, Calem was gone. He shot out of bed, tripping over himself a few and threw on some clothes, not bothering at the moment of how he looked and fast walked to the kitchen only to finally stop as he heard laughter coming. He wasn't sure of what to think, he hadn't heard that laughter in years. He took a small breath, trying to prepare himself of what was going to come.

Calem flipped the omelet as he hummed to himself and made a side of some other unknown kind of food for Celebi who twirled around, entertaining Calem. As soon as he sensed someone else he stopped his small dancing and immediately went into protective mode but not before signalling to Calem.

Sycamore walked into the room, his hair showing that he had just woken up, as did his disheveled clothing which had been out n backwards. He had though been met with the wonderful sight of Calem in his shirt which made its way to the boy's pale thighs. Oh how Sycamore regretted this.

"Ah! Morning," Calem smiled out, Celebi and Sycamore both looked taken aback at the boy. Nothing showing resentment or hate or anything besides glee. "Breakfast is almost ready," he spoke and went back to making the food. Celebi fluttered around, unsure of what to do and finally coming to a rest on Calem's head,

Sycamore watched with hungry eyes as Calem flipped the food, "So!" he shook his head, he was going to start over. He would make Calem fall for him without forcing him into anything, well, he'd try. He licked his lips unconsciously and shut his eyes, letting image after image of Calem in compromising positions run through his head. He could feel himself being turned on which would not do, especially if he was going to start anew. "How long have you been up?" he finally asked, shaking his head clear of any kind of suggestions.

Calem thought about it as he finally put the food onto the plates, "Eh, not to long," he pondered and put the plate in front of the Professor and he set his as well as Celebi's down and the three started to eat. Awkwardness had started to seep into the air and hung around thickly. The two had no idea of what to talk about. "So, em.. Thanks for the, the clothes" he indicated to the shirt which had the first three buttons unbuttoned. Sycamore shivered in the small wave of pleasure that washed over him, Calem raised an eyebrow at the man but none the less continued to eat, his mind wandering to the other him.

Sycamore frowned, there was no trace of fear or anything, may-

"Hey Professor, do you think we all have another self?" he contemplated, thinking about telling the man of the other him. He wasn't sure though of how the man would take it. Little by little was going to be the best approach.

Sycamore though in silence, trying to find a way to answer Calem, he shrugged, "I'm not sure. Perhaps, it's not entirely impossible." he stated and finished the rest of his food. "Why do you ask?" Calem made a face, forcing the other man to laugh,

"Was interested." he finally got back, and also finished his food. He waited for is friend to finish eating so he could put him back in the pokéball.

"Anyway, any plans for the day?" Sycamore asked, he was not going to be forceful. He was not going to do anything.

Calem shook his head and started to clear the table, Sycamore got up and followed behind the boy, he wasn't able to stop himself from embracing the boy from the back and laying his head on top of the others. Calem still flinched, praying nothing else would happen, so he continued to wash the dishes.

"I missed you," Sycamore mumbled out and tightened his grip on Calem, holding him as close as he could. As soon as he felt the arousal come back he let go of the boy and rushed out of the room, making Calem look around in confusion but happiness. Happy that the man stopped and didn't go any further.

Maybe he really did change, only time would tell though.

Sycamore flopped onto the bed. This was worse, this wasn't something he wanted to do, but he knew that he couldn't treat the boy the way he used to. Things had to be different. He layed around unsure of what to do.

Calem knowing he was in the clear decided it was time for _some _revenge and went to the room where he found Sycamore. He unbuttoned more buttons on the shirt to the point that it could easily be taken off, and got onto the bed, he sat on his knees looking at the man.

Sycamore opened one eye only to regret it as he saw Calem looking lost and out of the world while the shirt hung off of him, most of the buttons already undone. He was cursed. Not wanting to deal with it he grabbed Calem's arm and pulled the boy down next to him, letting his hands slightly wander the others chest, still doing his best to resist all the urges that ran through him. He draped on of his legs ontop of the boy and pulled him even closer.

"Professor, I can't exactly breath like this," Calem huffed out, and tried to push away from the man who just hummed a response but didn't let his hold loosen,

"You're so adorable Calem," he mumbled out, planting a kiss on the boy's forehead. "'hm love mm," the rest of the words had been drowned out by the man falling asleep.

Calem stared at the man, "Oi! Wake up" he started, his breathing became erratic, the close proximity not boding to well with him. He resigned to also trying to sleep, seeing that the man wasn't going to let go.

**_"Poor poor boy" Calem spun around, trying to find the other him. "I don't understand why you keep going against me," the voice took a darker turn sending shivers down Calem's spine. "Don't worry boy, we'll be able to correct your mistakes and show true you," he could feel a dark and sinister grin from the voice.  
><em>**

**_"W-where are you?" he shouted, fear lacing his voice, in that moment he felt his eyes being covered,_**

**_"Right where I always am," he whispered seductively in Calem's ear.  
><em>**

**_Calem didn't dare move, he wasn't sure of how the other was, he didn't know anything about the other, so he was resigned to being a play thing once more, even so, he couldn't help but pout.  
><em>**

**_"Aw, my dear, no need to pull such a face," the other smiled and little by little started to plant small kisses on Calem's neck. _**

**_Calem hunched his shoulders as to stop the other from going any further but his actions were futile as he was finally pushed onto his back, which pressed into the cool ground. The other sat on top of him, tracing Calem's fearful face._**

**_ "This little button needed to go and buy a new house," he started and undid the first button, Calem watched with wide eyes at the look-a-like, he tried protesting against it but he couldn't find his voice, he couldn't move his body, he could do nothing aside from breathing. "This little button wanted to join his brother," the next one was undone, "The nex- the rest of the buttons died," he laughed out and ripped the rest of the buttons off, the shirt layed open, exposing Calem's bare chest.  
><em>**

**_As Calem went to cover himself the other stopped him and pinned his wrists to the side. "W - What are you doing?!" Calem finally shouted, struggling against the other. _**_**The other looked at him with empty eyes as he leaned over and started trailing the kisses down to Calem's chest, "Please stop," he whispered out, tears already coming to his eyes and threatening to spill, he couldn't help but shut in in shame. ** _

_**"No can do love," he whispered with a heavy breath as he finally got into the rhythm of things, the other let one of his hands free so he could undo the boy's bottoms. Once Calem felt the hand moving onto his covered cock his eyes shot open, terror and hatred took him in that instant. "Yes Calem, that's it! Let your hate grow. Let it take hold" the other chuckled darkly as he took hold of Calem's cock, and slowly started to stroke it. At that point Calem just let the tears fall. Even in his dreams he was being taken. "No tears, this won't be painful. It'll help you in the long run," the other moaned and stopped, he removed his top and took off his bottoms quickly, not giving Calem enough time to try and get away.  
><strong>_

_**Calem felt disgusted as he saw the others' cock hard, he knew what was going to happen, he prayed and prayed that something, anything, would stop this. He felt a huge sinking sensation as he felt the other tug at his own trousers, his heart sank even further as he realized that his body complied with what the other wanted. In those few moments Calem found himself naked on the ground, unable to cover himself. Shame, disgust, hate. Hate, it was hate that ran even more through the boy. The other smiled darkly, he just needed to give Calem a few more pushes and he'd be -  
><strong>_

_**"Stop!" Calem finally shouted taking both he and the other by surprise, "Heh, you have to hate more then that to stop this, Calem," he drawled out the boy's name bit down on Calem's neck and started the process over again, this time he moved down and put Calem's cock in his mouth, sucking the boy. Calem hated the pleasure that rolled over him, he didn't want his body to react this way.  
><strong>_

_**The other frowned, this wasn't going to get him anywhere. He stopped and thought before a wicked smile plastered itself onto his face. "Oh boy," he started, and sort of got up, he grabbed a bunch of honey blonde hair and forced it towards his own. Calem scrunched up his face, there was no way he was going to go through that again. "If you want this to be over, you know what you have to do." The other spoke, making it definite. Calem shut his eyes, trying to stop the tears that had started to flow and grabbed the others cock and hesitantly put it to his mouth, he fought back and forth whether he should or shouldn't.  
><strong>_

_**Waiting won't do any good**_

_**Calem shook his head, not believing what he was about to do, "Can't you let go of my hair?" he growled out and got a small laugh from the other but the other did as he was asked. Calem shut his eyes and put the others cock in his mouth and started to slowly suck it. He heard a gasp come from his look-a-like which only brought more disgust to him. He continued none the less, the more he sucked he worse he felt. The other shuddered in pleasure and gripped Calem's hair, tugging and holding his body back. The other yanked Calem away and turned him over, not being able to wait any longer. "This is where it gets better," he started and placed his cock at Calem's entrance. Calem braced himself, even though his sobs wouldn't really let him, he was to scared.  
><strong>_

_**"Calem"**_

_**Calem ignored it and felt the first push.**_

_**"CALEM!"**_

Everything dissipated in white "Wake up!"

Sycamore

Calem felt his body being shooken, his eyes finally opened up only to meet the dark blue eyes of the Professor who had concern written all over his face. "Whats wrong?" he panicked and wiped away the tears that had been falling down Calem's face. Calem looked shocked at the man, he couldn't help but throw himself onto the Professor and cry on the man. "Shh, it's fine. It's going to be fine, I'll protect you," he whispered out and stroked Calem's hair and held him in a tight and secure embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you soo much <span>BlackAlpha1999 <span>****reminding me that I still had to update this :)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter**


End file.
